coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9312 (29th November 2017)
Plot Izzy suggests to Gary that it's time Faye's told what Phelan did to Anna. Toyah drops off some things for Angie at the hospital and finds out that George is stable. Mary is upset that she wasn't asked but nevertheless goes to see her grandson when she hears the news. Robert fails to secure a loan extension. Dr Shardlow tells the Appletons that they don't know what caused George's sickness. Angie is concerned that he always falls ill when Mary's looking after him. Jude puts it down to coincidence but Angie flags the matter with social services. Alya tells Aidan that Matthew Singh is surveying the factory later. Aidan asks her to get Kate to convince Johnny not to sell up but she refuses to get involved. Billy gets in touch with Gareth Brannigan on social media. Kate agrees to help Aidan when he asks for a chance to put things right. George has a seizure when Mary is alone with him in the baby room. Angie begs Mary to tell her if she harmed him. Mary protests her innocence and is hurt when Jude doesn't defend her. Kate makes a snap decision to move to Spain with Johnny and Jenny to get away from Rana. Rana pretends that she isn't bothered. George's condition stabilises. Jude doesn't allow Mary to see him. Mary discovers she's being investigated by social services. Robert goes into the operating theatre. Johnny is thrilled that Kate is coming to Spain. Phelan discovers that Nicola is still living locally and watches her from afar. Mary is distraught that Jude thinks she's hurting George and is comforted by Norris. Gary tells Faye that Phelan once raped Anna. Faye is initially horrified but when Gary explains that Anna slept with Phelan to clear Owen's debt, she defends Phelan, calling it prostitution. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor Shardlow - Kaya Brady Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridors, Doctor Shardlow's office, baby unit and men's ward *Vanguard Street Notes *Two nurses at Weatherfield General are uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary is accused of harming her grandson; Gary shares a dark family secret with Faye; and Kate makes a hasty announcement. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2017 episodes